Pase lo que pase
by Ai Blake Lawrence
Summary: ...un par de minutos... una pequeña diferencia, algo mas o menos y todo hubiera sido completamente diferente y usagui no estaria en semejante situacion... "¿que tan fuerte puede ser el amor, cuando la familia de uno se interpone en este?"
1. Chapter 1

Un día normal en la casa del gran sensei Usami Akihiko…

El peli-castaño se encontraba preparando en desayuno aunque con cierta dificultad puesto que le dolía un poco su cabeza; aunque no le daba importancia, ese día tenía que presentarse temprano según ordenes de el "jefe" , en Marukawa así que estaba algo presionado; y siendo las 7:00; se abrió la puerta del estudio del sensei, saliendo este de ahí con su típica aura negra de una persona que ha estado trabajando por tres o cuatro días seguidos, bajo por las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa tranquilamente saludando al peli-castaño.

-o~ha~yo… Misaki~ -decía Usagi con un tono totalmente cansado

Después de mirar un poco a su casero se dedicó a suspirar y a decir- no estarías así, si no dejaras todo para el último momento, Usagui-san –decía Misaki despreocupadamente y sentándose a la mesa- te dejare la comida en el refrigerador, así que solo necesitas calentarla; voy estar en Marukawa hasta en la tarde.-dijo mientras sobaba un poco su sien, ese dolor ciertamente no mejoraba pero definitivamente no iba a faltar al trabajo por un simple dolor de cabeza-

-te sientes bien?; si no te encuentras bien no deberías de ir a trabajar-decía Usagui mientras veía preocupadamente al peli-castaño

-no es nada; es solo un dolor de cabeza, estaré bien, aparte yo no puedo darme el lujo; como ciertas personas, de incumplir con mi trabajo- decía Misaki con algunas indirectas para el peli-grisáceo, quien hacia como si nada volteando a otro lado-

-no vayas a ir a casa de ese tipo-dijo el oji-amatista, cambiando el tema de tajo y tomando un poco de su café

-en primero Usagi-san; no es un "tipo" se llama ijuui-sensei y en segundo si es por trabajo tendré que ir –decía Misaki tomando un salchipulpo y comiéndoselo –mmm es cierto no me dijiste que fue lo que paso con ustedes cuando yo me fui

-…- hubo un molesto silencio hasta que Misaki se levantó de su asiento y empezó a lavar los platos – de verdad que no te entiendo, desde ese día te has vuelto más posesivo de lo normal; pero cada vez que te pregunto qué paso tu no me dices nada – ciertamente esta actitud del peli-grisáceo le estaba fastidiando

-…-no te vayas Misaki- dijo el oji-amatista quien lo miraba con una cara de tristeza y preocupación, que dejo sin palabras al peli-castaño

-…-solo un leve movimiento de labios, salió de Misaki "lo siento"; solo eso para terminar yendo hacia la puerta- regreso en la tarde; no te olvides de comer, si no comes y en tu estado actual; podrías caer enfermo

-entonces no vendrás a comer?- pregunto el peli-plata con su mirada de siempre y levantándose de la mesa.

-lo intentare pero no prometo nada; últimamente hay mucho trabajo en la editorial, nos vemos –decía Misaki mientras abría la puerta para irse a Marukawa

-Misaki… te amo- solo esas palabras del oji-amatista bastaron para detener al peli-castaño

-Usagui-san… yo…-trataba de decir hasta que el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió, así que contesto para alterarse al instante-sí; ya voy para allá…. No tardo… si! …adiós –colgó- lo siento Usagui-san pero se me hace tarde! –termino diciendo al momento que salía corriendo de la casa

Misaki iba camino a Marukawa pensando en por qué Usagui-san había tenido esas reacciones; desde ese día que se quedaron a solas ijuui-sensei y Usagui-san; él se había estado comportando de esa manera; y últimamente eso le molestaba

-tsk… no se me quita este dolor de cabeza… tal vez se me pase si me concentro en el trabajo – decía despreocupadamente Misaki mientras entraba en el edificio de la editorial y al llegar a su lugar de trabajo una personilla muy alterada fue a su encuentro

-qué bueno que te veo Takahashi-kun, podrías llevar esta caja al departamento Esmerald –decía esa persona mientras le dejaba una caja a Misaki sobre el escritorio, llena de mangas shoujo

-qué es esto?- pregunto el peli-castaño un poco curioso por aquella caja

-es que los de administración se equivocaron y nos mandaron esta caja; pero veras esto pertenece al departamento de manga y no a este; la llevarías? – decía aquella persona algo apresurada

-claro, yo la llevo- Misaki no había escuchado casi nada de lo que le había dicho esa persona pero si comprendía perfectamente que tenía que llevársela de allí; así que tomo la caja y se dirigió al elevador, cuando este se abrió salió de él Aikawa-san con unos papeles- Aikawa-san!

-oh; hola Misaki-kun…que tienes? Te ves muy pálido; estas bien? –decía Aikawa con un tono de preocupación

-eh…~a... claro –decía Misaki algo decaído y cansado

-no te creo… sabes que si te pones mal el sensei se preocupara mucho (y es capaz de demandarnos ¬¬") por que no te vas a casa? – decía Aikawa calmadamente pero sin dejar su notoria preocupación

-pero es que aún hay mucho trabajo y yo… -Misaki trataba inútilmente de pelear contra la editora de Usagui

-nada de eso Misaki-kun, yo les diré tu situación, pero no debes estar aquí en estas condiciones, si? –termino por decirle dulcemente al peli-castaño

-está bien pero… tengo que llevar esto al departamento de manga –termino por decir Misaki resignado, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir

-bueno, pero después de eso te vas a descansar, si?- decía sonriendo amablemente la editora de Usagui; mientras caminaba para irse –te cuidas y te veo después en casa del sensei bye

-uhm….- bastante fatigado entro al elevador y presiono los botones, ciertamente si se sentía algo cansado y mareado, tal vez si debía hacerle caso a Aikawa-san; al momento su celular comenzó a sonar, no se extrañó de ver en la pantalla el nombre de "Usagui-san" suspiro- ahora que querrá –contesto pesadamente- bueno?...Misaki, Aikawa me acaba de llamar dijo que te sientes mal, es cierto….- (Por que tenía que decirle justamente a él) ah... no; Aikawa-san tan solo exagera ja..ja..ja -…pues para mí no te escuchas muy bien; voy a pasar por ti en 10 minutos… -no Usagi-san; estoy bien… tan solo me duele un poco la…la…-y al no escuchar nada mas de parte del oji-esmeralda empezó a preocuparse y más cuando nadie le contesto del otro lado del teléfono y la llamada se cortó inesperadamente-

Sin más el peli-plata tomo las llaves de su deportivo y salió de su apartamento para dirigirse a Marukawa, él tenía un mal presentimiento y esa llamada se lo había confirmado

Mientras tanto con Misaki; no había sabido en qué momento se había cortado la llamada, tampoco se dio cuenta de en qué momento soltó la caja que traía en sus manos, todo le empezó a dar vueltas y de un momento a otro escucho como se abrieron las puertas del elevador, su vista se nublo y cayo inconsciente; siendo atrapado por la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar ahí y a esa hora de la mañana…

-ijuui-sensei; qué bueno que lo alcance….y ese chico? –pregunto la persona que se encontraba ahí; al ver que el sensei cargaba a Misaki con un semblante preocupado

-llame a un doctor inmediatamente; por favor- tanto la voz como la mirada del "creador" de the kan tenía una muestra de seriedad combinada con preocupación

-ah; si! Como diga sensei; porque no lo lleva a una de las salas- decía aquella persona mientras trataba de mantenerse en calma-

Mientras tanto…

-AIKAWA! – grito desesperadamente Usagui al ver a su editora

-cálmese sensei!; que sucede? No debería estar terminando el manuscrito – decía la pelirroja tranquilamente mientras miraba al sensei

-donde está Misaki? –dijo mientras Aikawa continuaba el vano intento de calmar a Usagi-san

-eh? Que no se fue a su casa? –dijo Aikawa notablemente confundida y sorprendida puesto que ella suponía que el peli-castaño ya se había ido a su casa desde hace rato- quiere que lo ayude a buscarlo; debe de andar por ahí ayudando; porque no busca en el piso de arriba mientras yo busco en este sí?

-uhm…~- fue todo lo que dijo el peli-plata antes de irse directamente al elevador, que lo llevo al departamento de manga; se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando vio salir a un doctor de una de las habitaciones; así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta ahí y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Misaki acostado en la mesa inconsciente y en una de las sillas de a lado se encontraba el "creador" de the kan… tomando la mano de Misaki… que al verlo le hizo señas de que no hiciera ruido y que hablaran afuera; así lo hicieron…-a…-antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna ijuui lo interrumpió

-se desmayó en el elevador, así que lo traje aquí para que un doctor lo revisara; estos son los medicamentos que debe de tomar; este dijo que ha estado muy presionado los últimos día y eso le ha ocasionado un leve resfriado que por no ser atendido de inmediato se ha complicado severamente; necesita permanecer en cama por al menos una semana; será mejor que... Que lo lleve a casa...- esas fueron las últimas palabras de ijuui quien se alejaba de ese lugar dejando muy extrañado Usagi— por cierto; debería de empezar a comportarse como lo que es; "su amante", porque si realmente lo amara como dice se hubiera percatado del estado del pequeño y de la carga de trabajo que estaba sufriendo; oh pero… quien soy yo para darle consejos, después de todo usted es el "gran Usami Akihiko" no es así? .- y al terminar de decir esas palabras se alejó de la habitación dejando con un enorme enojo al peli-plata que rápidamente se le paso al entrar a la habitación y ver dormido a su uke.

-Misaki…-dijo el sensei mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de su amante

-usa...gui...-san; te dije que no… vinie…ras –termino por decir con algo de dificultad el peli-castaño al ver a Usagi a lado de él con un semblante de preocupación

-Misaki… perdóname….-esas palabras de parte del peli-plata dejaron algo confundido al pequeño

-porque… te disculpas… Usagi…-san-decía el pequeño que respiraba con dificultad por la fiebre que tenía

-perdóname por no darme cuenta de cómo te encontrabas; de verdad perdóname por ser un tonto Misaki; no sé qué haría si algo te llegara a suceder; no quiero perderte… te amo…- dijo Usagi mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño

-no tengo… por que perdonarte Usagi-san… tu no… tienes la culpa… de… na…da –dijo Misaki al momento que caía dormido en los brazos del escritor; quien lo cargo para llevárselo de ahí.

Más tarde llegaron al departamento; Usagi llevo cargando a Misaki a su habitación y lo recostó en la cama para que descansara; y también porque tenía que ir por los medicamentos de la receta que le había dado ijuui-sensei; odiaba admitirlo pero realmente le debía una a ese mangaka; agachándose a la altura de Misaki beso su frente con ternura para después decirle

-voy a la farmacia no tardo; Misaki- dijo mientras se levantaba y acariciaba el cabello del oji-esmeralda

-Usagi-san… no te vayas… no me dejes…- decía el pobre Misaki quien por la fiebre ya estaba empezando a delirar

-no tardo Misaki; tan solo espérame un momento… -le dolía dejarlo así solo y delirando pero tenía que ir por la medicina de lo contrario quien sabe que era lo que podría pasarle- lo siento

-Usagi…-san…te amo…- término de decir el peli-castaño antes de caer en un profundo sueño otra vez

El peli-plata sonrió ante esa declaración; si hubiera sido en otro momento posiblemente ahora ya estaría sobre su uke para hacerle el amor; pero no, ahora el pequeño se encontraba muy enfermo por lo que tan solo se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios para luego salir de la habitación; escucho que el teléfono sonaba así que se apuró a contestar –Takahiro! Qué bueno que llamas…. Misaki está enfermo,….así; claro… si…. Aquí te espero… voy a la farmacia dejare la puerta sin llave, si llegas pásate… si… nos vemos. –y así lo hizo salió del departamento dejando la puerta sin llave mientras iba rápidamente a la farmacia más cercana por las medicinas…

Mientras tanto cierta pelirroja iba llegando al departamento del peli-plata y al no ver señales de vida dio por entendido que no había nadie en la casa; así que tan solo dejo en la mesa el nuevo trabajo terminado del sensei junto con una nota…

Sensei:

Aquí están los primeros libros que salieron de su última novela, se los dejo para que los revise y por favor póngase a trabajar

Aikawa

Terminado su trabajo salió del departamento dejando la puerta como la encontró; al tomar el elevador, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al hermano mayor de Misaki; quien despedía con una sonrisa a la editora de Usagi quien también le correspondía el gesto; caminando por el pasillo llego y abrió la puerta del apartamento y entro tal como Usagi le había dicho; lo llamo pero nadie le contesto así que subió las escaleras calmadamente estuvo buscando en un cuarto y en otro hasta que por fin dio Misaki; se quedó un momento ahí observándolo, después fue al baño por un trapo mojado para ponérselo a Misaki y que le bajara un poco la fiebre; poco a poco su temperatura se fue estabilizando; así que con la intención de dejarlo descansar bajo la parte de abajo, lavo los trastes que ahí se encontraban y acomodo un poco las cosas; y como su gran amigo no llegaba opto por sentarse un rato a esperarlo, pero como siempre la curiosidad se hizo presente de el al ver el recado que le había dejado Aikawa a Usagi-san…

-un nuevo trabajo de Usagi-san? Mmm se molestara si le doy una pequeña leída? No; no creo que le moleste aparte es mi mejor amigo…- pensaba para sí mismo Takahiro mirando detenidamente el paquete cerrado sobre la mesa- lo abriré y ya luego le pediré disculpas a Usagi-san- termino por decir mientras tomaba el paquete de la mesa para abrirlo….

Mientras tanto con Usagi…

-Salí del departamento muy apresuradamente; Takahiro fue muy oportuno al llamarme en ese momento; un par de minutos después y no me hubiera encontrado; aparte como es el hermano de Misaki debía de saber de la situación de este; debo apresurarme para regresar al apartamento rápido; n es bueno que deje a Misaki solo en esas condiciones, algo podría sucederle – pensaba para sí mismo el oji-amatista mientras esperaba a que le dieran las medicinas de la receta

-Akihiko? Por qué tengo que encontrarte aquí?- decía cierta persona que se encontraba detrás del peli-plata

-lo mismo digo Hiroki, a que viniste? – decía mientras veía al profesor

- a; no es que… tan solo pasaba por aquí…ja..ja..ja- respondió nerviosamente el profesor – tu qué haces aquí?

-la persona que vive conmigo enfermo; así que vine por medicinas- decía tranquilamente mientras revisaba la medicina que acababan de darle –disculpe; que acaso no tiene esta – dijo Usagi al encargado de la farmacia mientras señalaba con el dedo el nombre de una de las medicinas ya que aparentemente faltaba esa

-no, lo siento pero esa se nos ha agotado- dijo el encargado mientras le daba su cambio a Usagi-san

-mmm creo que yo tengo esa medicina en mi casa- dijo seriamente Hiro al ver el nombre de esta en el papel- hace un tiempo que… Nowaki enfermo y quedo una caja entera de esa medicina; la quieres? – le dijo al oji-amatista; quien afirmo sin pensarlo dos veces; pronto llegaron los dos al departamento del castaño quien al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban detenidamente

-Usami-san, que lo trae por aquí?- pregunto claramente intrigado por la aparición de su novio junto con Usami Akihiko

-Nowaki? Dijiste que trabajarías hasta tarde… bueno no importa… espera un momento Akihiko, voy a buscarla-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina

-que buscas Hiro-san- pregunto mientras veía como el castaño revolvía todo en la cocina

-es que estaba seguro que aquí estaba la caja del medicamento que sobro cuando te enfermaste- dijo seriamente mientras seguía buscando en todos los cajones

-oh, esa! La metí en el botiquín del baño… acaso se encuentra enfermo Usami-san?- pregunto sin mucho interés hacia el peli-plata

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Nowaki, aquí tienes; ya puedes irte; y salúdame a Takahashi-kun -dijo el profesor mientras le entregaba el medicamento a Usagi

-gracias Hiroki, pero como supiste que… -decía el peli-plata mientras veía el medicamento, y lo revisaba

-crees que no me doy cuenta de la situación de mis alumnos; aparte tu manera de venir a recogerlo a la universidad llama mucho la atención.- decía con su cara seria de siempre

-nos vemos Hiroki- y así como llego se fue rápidamente para llegar a su casa; subió rápidamente y abrió la puerta para encontrarse de espaldas con Takahiro –Takahiro-; qué bueno que ya llegaste, Misaki esta… Takahiro?-decía el peli-plata al ver que su amigo no se movía ni pronunciaba palabra alguna

De un momento a otro reacciono al escuchar su nombre, con lentitud y sin soltar lo que tenía en una de sus manos se volteo para darle la cara al peli-plata quien quedó pasmado al ver la cara que su "amigo" le dirigía, no era la mirada de siempre de Takahiro esta mostraba seriedad, combinada con enojo y algo de resentimiento

– qué significa esto?-dijo fríamente Takahiro a Usagi mientras le mostraba al segundo lo que tenía en sus manos; lo cual era, una de las novelas BL que Usagi escribía

Usagi sintió como una cubetada de agua fría sobre de el al momento que Takahiro con una mirada fría le mostraba una de sus novelas; se quedó sin palabras; simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar; ¡TAKAHIRO HABIA LEIDO UNA DE LAS NOVELAS BL DONDE ÉL ESTA CON MISAKI! Esto no podía estar pasando, no sabía que decir, su mente se había puesto completamente en blanco, esto era algo que no se esperaba…

Al no oír respuesta alguna del sensei torno a decir con la mayor calma posible- quienes están en esta novela BL son tú y mi hermano… verdad? – aunque ya lo sabía perfectamente, quería confirmarlo, quería que su "amigo" le dijera la verdad - responde!-dijo ya un poco desesperado al ver que el oji-amatista no se movía de su lugar y no decía ni media palabra

-…si…- fue la respuesta que aun tan suavemente Takahiro logro escuchar perfectamente

-ya veo…tu...realmente has estado así con… con Misaki?...sabes a lo que me refiero…- su voz estaba temblando, tenía miedo de la respuesta que le fuera a dar; quería que esto solo fuera una pesadilla y nada más, pero no lamentablemente esto era la realidad y al escuchar la afirmativa del peli-plata sintió como si le clavaran una puñalada…y por ultimo le pregunto que desde cuando, a lo cual Usagi contesto que desde que había entrado a la universidad… pero es que esto simplemente no podía ser posible, su hermanito, su preciado hermanito, por el que dio toda su vida, se había vuelto gay; eso le dolió muchísimo pero luego pensó por un momento empezando a buscar culpables llegando a la única conclusión de que el único culpable podía ser el que alguna vez había sido… su mejor amigo…Usami Akihiko… así es; él debía de tener toda la culpa puesto que desde que Misaki había empezado a vivir con él; había cambiado un poco, sí, eso debía ser; ósea que si lo alejaba de él; puede que Misaki podría volver a ser como era antes, verdad?, sí; así es, eso es lo que haría, se llevaría a Misaki lejos de Usagi.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, se alejó de ahí y empezó a subir las escaleras tranquilamente

-taka… Takahiro; estas bien? – decía Usagi preocupadamente mientras veía a Takahiro alejarse de ahí

-estoy perfectamente Usami-san; me quedare aquí por esta noche, espero no le incomode, y mañana mismo me llevare a Misaki; junto con todas sus cosas.- dijo Takahiro sin darle la cara al peli-plata y con ese tono frio que había adoptado

Perdón…?... había escuchado bien? Que Takahiro se llevaría a Misaki? No, eso no podía estar pasando; le arrebatarían a la persona que amaba de sus manos, así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? NO, NO, NO! Se culpaba mentalmente por lo sucedido, si tan solo no se hubiera tardado tanto; si hubiera llegado un poco antes; si, no hubiera contestado a esa llamada; si se hubiera dado cuenta de la condición de Misaki y no le hubiera permitido salir al trabajo; si tan solo…-era lo único que podía pensar, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer y es que si Misaki se iba él… él simplemente se moriría – misa...ki…

Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación de Misaki seguido de un "adelante" por parte de su hermano mayor

-que quiere aquí Usami-san –dijo muy cortantemente mientras no despegaba ni un momento la mirada de su hermanito

-vengo a darle las medicinas que le recetaron; a menos que quieras que me vaya- dijo Usagi mientras se acercaba y se hincaba frente a Misaki moviéndolo suavemente para que se despertara –Misaki –dijo suavemente mientras veía como abría sus ojos esmeralda con delicadeza

-Usagi-san… ya volviste…-dijo Misaki mientras lo veía con una dulzura y un cariño indescriptible que hizo sonreír a pesar de todo lo que había pasado al peli-plata

-Misaki; tienes que tomar esta medicina, está bien? Siéntate por favor – con cuidado ayudo a sentarse al menor le dio una pastilla junto con un vaso de agua – en media hora tienes que tomarte esta otra, está bien – dijo al momento que se levantaba dispuesto a irse, pues la miraba que le estaba dando Takahiro le daba a entender que no era bueno que se quedara ahí por más tiempo, sin embargo una pequeña mano lo agarro del saco

-por favor… no te vayas… no quiero que te vayas; Usagi-san…-decía mientras lo miraba suplicantemente y lo sujetaba del saco – por favor abrázame… Usagi-san…

Poco le importo que Takahiro lo estuviera matando con la mirada, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo abrazo fuertemente, no quería que se fuera; no quería y definitivamente no lo permitiría…!

…

Ya daban las 2 de la madrugada, y el oji-amatista no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la habitación de Misaki, abrió la puerta lentamente y para su maravillosa suerte no se encontraba Takahiro; entro y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ni el menor ruido, se sentó en una orilla de la cama y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del peli-castaño

-Misaki…te amo… más de lo que tú te podrías imaginar, estos años contigo me han ayudado a mejorar tanto mi forma de escribir, como mi carácter, me has enseñado muchas cosas pero sobre todo me enseñaste la alegría y felicidad que causa el amor; tu eres mi tesoro más preciado; pero en este momento quieren alejarte de mí y yo... yo no sé si podría soportarlo, no sé si tu estarás de acuerdo con la decisión de Takahiro, sabes que yo solo deseo verte feliz pero si por ello tengo que dejarte ir… no sé si realmente pueda hacerlo, simplemente te amo Misaki; amo tu timidez, cuando te avergüenzas por las cosas que hago, amo tus enojos y frustraciones, amo tu esencia de niño, amo tus celos y que te preocupes por mí siempre, aunque trates de ocultarlo…te amo Misaki! Por favor… no me dejes… -dijo tristemente el peli-plata mientras besaba los labios del menor quien por el contacto empezó a despertarse

-Usagi-san? que sucede…- los ojos del oji-esmeralda se abrieron rápidamente al ver que el mayor estaba llorando –Usagi-san! que tienes, que te pasa? Usagi-san?

-cambiare si así me lo pides; are todo lo que tu desees pero por favor Misaki… no me dejes! …Misaki… te amo!

-Usagi-san…yo... yo nunca te dejare solo… porque yo… te amo Usagi-san… te amo…- dijo el oji-verde con mucha seguridad en sus palabras, estaba bastante sonrojado; no por lo que había dicho, sino por la fiebre que tenia

-parece que tu fiebre ha regresado, iré por la medicina, ya vuelvo-decía mientras se daba vuelta

-yo solo quiero a Usagi-san…-decía para sí mismo más que para el peli-plata (si; la fiebre alta te suele sacar muchas cosas, alguien con fiebre es como alguien borracho ¬¬")

-Misaki…-dijo mientras veía al oji-esmeralda delirar, sin poderlo evitar se acercó rápidamente a Misaki y lo beso, un beso dulce que se volvió muy apasionado; Misaki aunque con fiebre correspondía a esta muestra de amor ^^

Esa noche el gran sensei Usami Akihiko, alias Usagi-san, juro que pasara lo que pasara no dejaría que le arrebataran a Misaki, aun perdiendo la amistad de su mejor amigo, no dejaría que le quitaran al amor de su vida…

….

…..

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2…

Daban las 8:30 de la mañana y el peli-azul estaba empacando, las cosas más esenciales del oji-esmeralda, el cual yacía dormido en su habitación…

-me llevare estas cosas, y en una semana vendrán por las demás cosas de Misaki, así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse Usami-san-decía mientras terminaba de empacar algunas cosas de Misaki en una maleta

-por favor takahiro, piénsalo un poco-decía mientras veía al peli-azul llevar la maleta a la puerta, y luego dirigirse a las escaleras

-que tengo que pensar… no voy a seguir dejando a mi hermanito en casa de un pederasta-decía secamente mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba el oji-esmeralda- y podría bajar esas maletas y subirlas a mi auto, las llaves están al lado del teléfono

-…- claro…-dijo con un claro tono de molestia pero combinada con resignación clara señal de un berrinche-

Al notar que el peli-grisáceo se había ido bajo las escaleras y fue hacia el mueble sobre el que estaba el teléfono abrió un par de cajones hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando…

-sabia que aquí habría algo así- dijo mientras miraba la tarjeta que sostenía entre sus manos esta era aparentemente una tarjeta de presentación la cual tenía el nombre de: Doc. Kusama Nowaki en letras grandes seguido de un teléfono celular y de casa, y hasta bajo tenia el letrero "pediatría"; atrás de esta tarjeta también estaba un numero el cual, por lo que decía era de un hospital el cual estaba escrito con tinta- necesito preguntarle a un experto si puedo mover a Misaki en estas condiciones… no quiero causarle dolor o hacer que empeore… - con cuidado marco el numero de casa que hay decía pero nadie contesto después marco al celular y espero unos segundos…

En cierto departamento se encontraba cierto castaño bañándose; pronto salió de la ducha y cuando se estaba vistiendo comenzó a sonar el teléfono, trato de llegar a contestar pero este dejo de sonar

-tsk… supongo que si es importante volverán a llamar – dijo un molesto castaño mientras se daba media-vuelta… pronto escucho el timbre del teléfono de su novio, como el sonido le molestaba, tomo el teléfono y vi el numero de la pantalla- pero si este es… el numero de Akihiko… acaso Takahashi-kun se habrá puesto mal?…-dijo para si mismo mientras oprimía un botón y contestaba a la llamada-bueno?

-si, disculpe… se encontrara el doctor kusa… Kusama… Nowaki- dijo leyendo el nombre de la tarjeta

-_esa no es la voz de Akihiko…entonces quien…?-_pensaba hasta que la voz del otro lado del auricular lo hizo reaccionar

-bueno?...sigue ahí?

-ah… si… mire en ese momento el no…-iba a decir cuando la puerta se abrió y entro un oji-azul con algunas bolsas que dejo rápidamente en la cocina al ver las señas que el profesor le hacia- en este momento se lo comunico… espere un momento-dijo mientras le pasaba el teléfono a su novio

-bueno?-dijo el oji-azul tranquilamente

-ah… disculpe usted es el doctor kusa…ma… Nowaki?

-si; y usted es?

-ah; Takahashi Takahiro… mire mi hermanito esta muy enfermo y quería saber si podría hacerle una visita a domicilio

-claro; deme su dirección y ahí estaré…-dijo mientras tomaba papel y pluma y empezaba anotar en el la dirección que e estaban dictando…- muy bien… en seguida estaré con usted… hasta luego

-si, muchas gracias…

-quien era?-pregunto el castaño sentado en el sofá

-mmm era alguien llamado Takahashi Takahiro…-decía mientras dejaba el teléfono en la mesa

-que quería y porque tiene tu numero?-pregunto con un aura de claro enojo

-no pudo aguantar la risa que le provoco la reacción del castaño y comenzó a reír un poco para después decir calmadamente…-quería que fuera a su casa a revisar a su hermano y por que tiene mi numero no se… probablemente alguien le habrá dicho en el hospital

-igualmente ese era el numero del apartamento de Akihiko, que haría el ahí…?-decía al tiempo que divagaba un poco-…_Takahiro… la persona que me robo el amor de Akihiko…que hará el ahí…_-pensaba para si mismo

-bueno eso no lo se… pero que no era ese el apellido de la persona que vive con Usami-san?-decía mientras se sentaba al lado del enojado profesor

-Si pero… no su nombre…. El se llama Misaki… aparte Takahiro… será el mismo…-suspiro cansado- algo debe estar mal ahí…Nowaki, se que no te agrada Akihiko pero… investiga que sucede y trata de ayudarlo-dijo seriamente

-ayudarlo?... no crees que estas exagerando un poco Hiro-san-dijo mientras veía la actitud de su koi

-no… definitivamente algo pasa ahí…casi podría jurarlo-dijo sin dudarlo en ningún momento

-está bien… si es Hiro-san quien me lo pide-dijo mientras le robaba un beso al castaño quien solo se sonrojo por aquella acción

Mientras tanto en el apartamento del peli-grisáceo, este abría la puerta y al hacerlo vio como Takahiro colgaba el teléfono

-a quien le llamaste?-decía mientras observaba al peli-azul

-a un doctor; el de la tarjeta que tenia en el cajón -dijo secamente mientras dejaba la tarjeta donde estaba

-tarjeta?...oh… "esa" tarjeta-dijo mientras recordaba ese momento…

*****************Flash back************************

-toma-dijo un castaño mientras le daba lo que parecía una tarjeta al peli-grisáceo

-que es esta cosa?-dijo mientras la tomaba y miraba con extrañeza

-una tarjeta…

-bueno si, eso ya lo note pero que…?-dijo mientras la miraba por todos lados sin saber el motivo por el cual el profesor se la estaba dando

-es una tarjeta con el numero de Nowaki-dijo secamente mientras miraba fijamente la tarjeta en las manos del oji-amatista

-y para que quieres que tenga el numero de tu novio?-dijo mientras volteaba a ver al castaño

-BAKA! COMO SI NO FUERA OVBIO! –dijo mientras empezaba a aventarle un par de libros que había agarrado de la nada - últimamente te has enfermado mucho y no esta demás tener el numero de un doctor en la casa!

-oh… es cierto… ese tipo es un doctor, verdad… vaya que suerte tienes Hiroki… el te cuida muuuuy bien cada vez que te enfermas verdaaaad?-dijo burlonamente esperando la tan conocida reacción del "demonio Kamijou"

-DEJATE DE TONTERIAS! SI NO LA QUIERES PUEDES TIRARLA!- decía alteradamente mientras le aventaba lo primero que aparecía ante su vista

-no… supongo que está bien…-dijo mientras pensaba-_después de todo… Misaki podría enfermar…-_gracias Hiroki…

***************fin flash back**************

-y para que llamaste a un doctor?-pregunto extrañado mientras "perseguía" al peli-azul

-lo llame para que revise a Misaki; y que me diga si puedo llevármelo... no me gustaría que empeorara por mi culpa-dijo mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta de la habitación – cuando llegue, avíseme por favor

-…si…

-y… se que esta de mas que te lo diga pero lo hare… no quiero que te acerques a Misaki nunca mas

-emmm… disculpen…-dijo un peli-azúlaseo…con bata blanca desde la puerta de entrada del apartamento del peli-grisáceo

-oh; doctor me alegra que ya este aquí, amm suba por favor, mi hermano se encuentra en…

—povs. Nowaki—

Después de aquella llamada me apresure en alistar mis cosas y salir hacia el departamento de Usami-san… subí en el elevador y llegue hasta el piso que era, camine por el pasillo y llegue hasta la puerta la cual se encontraba entre abierta… toque pero nadie respondió o mas bien nadie se dio cuenta me asome un poco por ella sin la intención de escuchar nada, solo para revisar si había alguien, sin embargo lo primero que escuche fue la voz de la persona que me había llamado por teléfono, parecía como si estuviera peleando con alguien, pronto escuche la voz de Usami-san…

-lo llame para que revise a Misaki; y que me diga si puedo llevármelo... no me gustaría que empeorara por mi culpa… cuando llegue, avíseme por favor

-…si…

-y… se que esta de mas que te lo diga pero lo hare… no quiero que te acerques a Misaki nunca mas

En ese momento entendí el significado de las palabras de Hiro-san; el siempre tiene razón…

_- algo debe estar mal ahí…Nowaki, se que no te agrada Akihiko pero… investiga que sucede y trata de ayudarlo_

_-ayudarlo?... no crees que estas exagerando un poco Hiro-san_

_-no… definitivamente algo pasa ahí…casi podría jurarlo-_

-emmm… disculpen-dije mientras me asomaba un poco mas en la puerta

-oh; doctor me alegra que ya este aquí, amm suba por favor, mi hermano se encuentra en su habitación-me dijo un hombre de cabello color azul, mas oscuro que el mío, este traía lentes, le hice caso y entre para subir a la habitación que me indicaba y en la que había entrado anteriormente, sin embargo antes de eso me acerque a Usami-san, tenia una mirada muy triste…

-Usami-san… ¿se encuentra bien?

-…no,…como puedo impedir que… se lleven a Misaki… ¿como?... el es… su hermano… no puedo…-jamás había visto a Usami-san en ese estado… parecía que le acaban de dar su fecha de muerte

-tranquilícese un poco… Hiro-san me pidió que lo ayudara… y eso hare… pero usted también debe poner de su parte… no se de por vencido… -le dije tranquilamente… realmente intento comprender su tristeza… si a mi me arrebataran de esa manera a Hiro-san simplemente no se que haría… después de decirle eso fui hacia las escaleras y llegue hasta la habitación en efecto ahí se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño acostado en su cama medio dormido y su, al parecer, hermano a un lado de el, sentado…

*******************fin povs. Nowaki*****************

-disculpe la tardanza-decía Nowaki mientras entraba la habitación

-no se preocupe, podría revisar a mi hermano

-claro-decía mientras se acercaba al oji-esmeralda y sacaba su estetoscopio

-¿como se encuentra Misaki? ¿Cree que podría llevármelo de aquí?-decía esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-su hermano aun se encuentra débil por el grave resfriado que pesco, le recomendaría que lo dejara aquí al menos tres días mas, para que descansara, no es muy recomendable moverlo en el estado que se encuentra-dijo mientras guardaba su estetoscopio – y tan bien me gustaría que alejara al paciente de las peleas y disgustos

-eh… ¡oh! Se refiere a lo que escucho allá abajo… eso no es nada, no se preocupe… -decía mientras hacia un ademan con su mano

-¿se enojo con su amigo?-pregunto con el tono tan calmado que lo caracterizaba

-el no es mi amigo… ya no lo es- decía algo molesto

-¡oh!, lo lamento, pensé que lo eran – decía haciéndose el inocente que no sabia nada

-traiciono mi confianza… no merece ser mi amigo-decía secamente

-y puedo preguntar… ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

-le hare una pregunta… si usted dejara a su hermano en casa de un amigo con la confianza de que ahí estará bien, pero después se enterara de que su supuesto amigo a obligado a su hermano a hacer… cosas…y no se lo había dicho ¿Qué haría? –dijo seriamente esperando una respuesta

-primero me preguntaría a mi mismo si realmente obligaron a mi hermano, y después le preguntaría a mi amigo y a mi hermano, juntos para que me explicaran tranquilamente-dijo calmadamente

-pues es la opinión de cada quien… a mi realmente me molesta que me mientan-dijo con clara molestia por la respuesta que le había dado Nowaki

-a veces las grandes mentiras tienen pequeñas y claras explicaciones, tan solo hay que escucharlas-decía mientras sonreía tranquilamente

-…-

-_lo logre_-pensó el doctor al ver que Takahiro se quedaba callado -bueno con su permiso

-¿no le recetara nada?-pregunto abruptamente

-con las medicinas que mi anterior colega le receto se debe aliviar en lo que resta de la semana-decía mientras señalaba una receta medica sobre el buro

-entiendo, muchas gracias por venir- decía mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta

-no es que sea metiche pero… debería pensar lo que le dije… no le gustaría que alguien muy preciado para usted se enojara con usted por una mala interpretación de las cosas, ¿no cree?- decía antes de irse y mirando a Takahiro

-…lo pensare… -dijo secamente para después cerrar la puerta

-_ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos Usami-san ahora todo depende de usted y del pequeño Takahashi-kun- _decía el peli-azulaceo mientras caminaba de vuelta con Hiroki

-¿Usami-san?-pregunto al no verlo por ningún lugar

-¿que sucede? ¿Te dijo como esta Misaki?-dijo mientras salía de un cuarto

-dijo que necesita mas reposo… así que no podre moverlo…

-ya veo… y supongo que intentas decirme que te quedaras mas tiempo

-no, yo necesito regresar al trabajo… pero Manami y Mahiro vendrán mañana, ¿no te molesta o si?

-no… ¿quieres comer algo?-pregunto con algo de cansancio emocional

-¿sabes cocinar?-pregunto extrañado, ya que hasta donde el sabia el escritor no sabia cocinar

-Misaki me enseño a preparar sopa de miso… -decía tristemente el peli grisáceo mientras se dirigía ala cocina

-ya veo…Misaki realmente sabe cocinar muy bien…

El silencio era abrumador, ciertamente ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, uno por que estaba molesto y el otro porque no quería discutir… un sonido proveniente de una de las habitaciones hizo que ambos se levantaran de su asiento, siendo el peli-grisáceo el mas alarmado, quien rápidamente subió las escaleras dejando a un sorprendido peli-azul en la planta baja

-misa… ki –decía el peli-azul quien aun seguí sorprendido por lo que veía…

El sonido que habían escuchado, era el de la puerta abriéndose, Misaki había salido de la habitación y estaba a punto de bajar o más bien caer por las escaleras, el peli-grisáceo había llegado rápidamente hasta donde estaba el oji-esmeralda, previniendo así un grave accidente

-Misaki; pero en que estabas pensando, tienes que descansar, porque saliste de la habitación?-decía bastante molesto mientras cargaba al oji-esmeralda

-yo… tengo que preparar… la comida… de Usagui-san…-decía o más bien divagaba algo mareado

-pero que…! Tú tienes que mejorarte, no puedes andar por el apartamento tal como estas ahora, algo como lo que iba a pasar o peor podría sucederte, ¿¡en que rayos estabas pensando!-regañaba al enfermo Misaki quien tal solo divagaba

-en… Usagui…-san- esas palabras… esas simples palabras lograron conmocionar no solo al molesto peli-grisáceo sino también al peli-azul, después de ello Usagui metió a Misaki en su habitación, sin embargo el peli-azul aun seguía en ¿shock?

_-¿¡en que rayos estabas pensando!-_ … -_en… Usagui…-san-_

"_**no le gustaría que alguien muy preciado para usted se enojara con usted por una mala interpretación de cosas"**_

Pero… Misaki no se enojaría conmigo… porque… yo no estoy equivocado… Usami realmente….aparte me mintió

"_**a veces las grandes mentiras tienen pequeñas y claras explicaciones, tan solo hay que escucharlas"**_

Tal vez… tiene razón pero…realmente yo…

Las frases de Nowaki resonaban en su cabeza… y si tenía razón y el realmente estaba equivocado, Misaki se enojaría con el… y nada sería como antes, aunque pensándolo bien, ya nada lo era… su pequeño hermanito había crecido demasiado rápido… pero es que el solo quería lo mejor pasa su querido hermanito… que era lo que debía hacer… no lo sabía, estaba muy confundido… tantas emociones juntas en un lapso tan corto suelen ser peligrosas…

Despertó mucho mas tarde en el sofá de la sala de Usagui con un fuerte dolor de cabeza…

-que fue lo que…? Se preguntaba el peli-azul

-no te levantes aun… descansa un poco... después de que deje a Misaki dormido te encontré tirado en el suelo, ¿te sientes bien?- decía el peli-grisáceo al momento que le dejaba un vaso de agua en la mesa a Takahiro

-si… estoy bien… ¿Cómo está Misaki?-

-está dormido, ya no tiene fiebre-decía seriamente… y sin voltear a ver al peli-azul

-ya veo…Usami-san… gracias…-

-no tienes nada que agradecer… si es por Misaki, no necesito agradecimientos…-decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta- tengo que ir a Marukawa, si algo sucede, llámame…-decía mientras salía del apartamento

-"si es por Misaki"…uhm…el realmente se preocupa por mi hermano verdad?... tal vez debería esperar a que se mejorara para que ellos…. Pero en qué rayos estoy pensando… ¡violo a mi hermano! ¡No tengo nada que pensar!-y diciendo esto marco un numero de su celular, y en menos de una hora ya se encontraba un señor bastante formal tocando a la puerta…

-¿me llamo?-decía aquel señor con aspecto de bancario

-sí, pase por favor-decía el peli-azul amablemente

-por teléfono menciono algo de una demanda, ¿a qué persona seria dirigida y porque causas?

-a Usami Akihiko, por violación a un menor…

…..

…

...

...

N/A: emmm... que decir... este fanfic fue a pedido de una querida amiga ^^... por favor fans de usami no me maten...esperen la conti jeje ;P matta ne!

nagi-chan:como puedes notar... voy a la mitad del fanfic, no le he podido termienar por el prblema que te dije, mi enorme bloqueo, pero estoy segura que lo terminare antes de que terminen las vacaciones, tomalo como parte de tu regalo y... omedetto gozaimasu ^w^

***Sam***


End file.
